2014.01.13 - Chameleons Anyone?
Gabriel is inside the zoo's Reptile House. Specifically he's standing in front of a selection of enclosures where a variety of species of chameleons are on display. He's dressed in a beat up old leather jacket, threadbare jeans, and a thick Donegal sweater in green and gray. Lunair has decided to visit the zoo! Reptiles, and all. She has on a light overcoat, long and with a slight shoulder shawl kind of thing. She pays her admission, and meanders, letting the map offer but suggestions. And then... chameleons! Karma karma - let's go check 'em out! She ambles up, gaze distant, even if she's looking right at something. Thousand yard stare, it seems. She smiles politely at Gabriel as she moves to see some of the lizards. Then she doubletakes. Gabriel is in the process of putting his cellphone up to one of the windows, with a picture of a large fly on the screen since he's trying to entice one of the chameleons to take a swing, well, really a lick at it. As Lunair walks by he returns her smile then goes back to wiggling his phone. Until images of Siths start filtering through his brain. Then he turns his head around slowly, searching for Lunair and mumbling under his breath, "I better still be in the damn zoo..." ... heee! The fly app! Lunair looks amused by the man wiggling his phone. And thankfully, she has pants on. Wait. Owl boxer guy. Squirrel dude! Her face contorts comically in surprise. "Hi! You seem familiar. I'm not mistaken, am I? I am definitely at a zoo. Check those chameleons." Peer. "... changing color seems so cool." Yes, she is here at the zoo. One of the chameleons sort of eyes them with one eye. Gabriel looks at Lunair for a moment before sweeping his eyes all around the reptile house and the people inside it. Only to jump back startled as the chameleon's tongue thwaps against the glass when he's least expecting it. Putting his phone away he says, "Ummm... Yes, I guess. And you're sith girl, right?" Pause. Lunair giggles as the chameleon thwaps. She even grins a bit. "He has good aim. And yeah, you're owl boxers guy," Sagenod. She's polite enough not to out him as a shapeshifter. "Nice to meet you in a better place. Um, what would you like me to call you?" Her speech seems odd. As if she learned a few years later or is direly undersocialized. Friendly though. Gabriel ambles off towards one of the nearby benches in the middle of the room as he speaks, apparently expecting Lunair to follow. "I'm Gabriel. And you are?" He doesn't seem to be as chipper as he was the day of the Gottfried incident but he's polite enough... Lunair follows, "I'm Lunair. Pleased to - re-meet you," She offers. Gabriel. She quietly files that name away. And he definitely seems a lot less squirrely. She looks over to the chameleons and back to Gabriel as she follows. "I am surprised, but -" Pause. Gabriel tilts his head in response to Lunair's last comment. With one hand he waves at the bench, next to where he's sitting, wordlessly offering Lunair a seat too, "Nice to meet you to, Lunair. So you're friends with deaaa... DP, huh? What are you surprised about?" "Just to see you here. Small world, I guess," Lunair shrugs and smiles. "Thank you." She will sit on the bench next to him. "I am. He's really nice to me," She nods. "I guess just how odd our first meeting was. Are you one of his friends, too?" She peers over. Gabriel chuckles a bit at the first comment, "It is a small world. But then again, its a zoo too. Not like you're just running into me on the street." Then he takes a moment to think about the question and slowly shakes his head, "I don't know if friend is the right way to put it. Maybe acquaintance would be better. We've had a few... jobs together, if you know what I mean." Mercenary SQUIRREL! Lunair just sort of smiles as he chuckles. "Yeah, that's true," Lunair agrees. "And oh. That makes sense," She nods. She does seem to understand what he means. "I often work with him," She offers. She's his sidekick! Awesome! "Did you come to the zoo to see anything special?" She asks. Gabriel waves his hand at the chameleon displays in front of them, "Them actually. I think we can learn a lot by watching how they blend into their surroundings without really loosing their individuality." He smiles slightly and proceeds to ask, "How about you? Any favorite animals? And Sith don't count." *wink* Lunair looks to the chameleon and smiles. "They are pretty cool. Little color changey dudes. I wonder if they change it based on mood or their surroundings. They seem kinda funky just to blend in," She considers them. One is sorta strutting on a branch, doing his chameleon thing. She grins at the question and looks thoughtful. "It's hard to pick one. But butterflies. Or maybe geckos. Leopard geckos are really cute. Or wait." Pause. "I really need to pick one. Cats are up there..." "And are chameleons your favorite?" Gabriel laughs and shakes his head, "Nope. Close but not quite. My all time favorite is the mimic octopus. Now there's a critter that knows how to blend in well. Smart as a whip too." He puts his hands on the back of the bench to he can lean back on them, gazing at the chameleons again. "Insects on the other hand give me the jeebees..." Lunair grins. "Really? I'll have to see one one day. I guess they must be good at it if it's in their name," She considers. "And yeah, I hear octopi are very intelligent." She looks to him and then the chameleons. "Depends on the insect for me. Ladybugs are very cute. But flies can just go away." She looks thoughtful. He seems to like animals that blend in. "Don't some fish change their appearance, too?" And yes, he does. Which is obvious by the way he smiles when she asks about it, "Yes, there's a lot of them actually. Most of them can't change their shape like the mimic octopus can but a lot of them have some great camouflage skills. And there's even a type of hermit crab that grows its own garden of algae and coral on his shell." Then he starts looking through his phone as he continues to speak, "Actually, I think the New York Aquarium has a mimic octopus in its collection..." She smiles back and nods. "That's - his shape, too? Huh, that's pretty impressive," Lunair considers it. "Aw, a garden." Lunair does like her some botany. She tilts her head as he looks through his phone. "Really? I'll definitely have to check it out," She replies. "These seem like fascinating critters." She seems open minded. "I like the color changing sea horses, but they probably aren't as adept as the others." Gabriel shows Lunair his phone, with the browser open at the New York Aquariums list of species, "They do have one!" then smiles and nods, "The sea horses are fun. Have you ever seen a Leafy Dragon before? I really like those." Out of the blue he stands and puts his phone back in his pocket. "I've been here all morning and had nothing to eat. You hungry?" Lunair looks over and smiles. "Awesome! And no ... A leafy ... Dragon?" Lunair repeats, looking thoughtful. She shakes her head. "I will have to see them, then." She will! She pauses. "I - meant to, then I got distracted. SO yes," She nods. "Would you like to get something?" She seems awkward, but friendly. Gabriel rolls his eyes a little bit at the last question and nods, "Yes. It would be kind of rude to mention it then not invite you to tag along, don't you think? What do you like to eat?" "... I didn't want to assume," Lunair admits. Her social skills need some work. Alas. "But yeah, I guess you're right. Um. I like lots of stuff. How about..." Think. "Well, do you like eating in or as we walk? That's the important part." As long as it's not hospital food, Lunair seems happy. Gabriel offers Lunair a gentlemanly hand to help her up, "Eat in. Eating and walking is bad for the digestion. Gives you heart burn and all that. So how do you feel about hot dogs?" Aw. Lunair smiles up and accepts the hand. "Thank you," She stands. "And really? Huh. Hot dogs sound fine." And really, one could do worse than hot dogs in New York. She is quiet a moment, thinking. She glances to the chameleons. "I definitely have to see that octopus now. Those guys are pretty pro at the color changing. But um, lead on!" Beam. Gabriel leads Lunair to a nearby Nathan's Hot Dogs shop, all the while chatting amiably about animals and plants and what not. Once they're there and get to the register Gabriel orders a foot long with cheese sauce, bacon, and onions. "What would you like? My treat." Lunair follows along, smiling and enjoying the amiable chat about animals and plants and such. "Hmmm... I'll try that kind, too." Nod. Sure, cheese sauce is new. "I haven't tried that kind. And are you sure? Thank you. But I'll get the next one." She states, simply. Apparently today is all about new things. "I don't think I've really had this place before," She thinks a moment. But if he thinks it's good, she goes with it! "Um, should I grab us a table?" Gabriel nods, even if he does look a bit confused at someone that lives in NY never having had Nathan's hot dogs before. But that's a conversation probably best left for the booth, considering who he's talking to. "Sure. Booth would be better if there's an open one." Lunair just blinks owlishly. She smiles and nods. With that, Lunair turns neatly and heads towards one of the last open booths. Booths are a good pick. She will sit and peer out now and then. "Okay." Boothmaster! Gabriel takes the tray with the hot dogs and the drinks on it can carries it over to the booth Lunair has selected. Setting it down on the table he then sits down across from Lunair and proceeds to take a few bites before saying anything new. After about a quarter of the dog is gone he asks, "So where're you from? Can't have been in NY too long if this is the first time you're trying a Nathan's dog. Which, by the way, what do you think?" "Thanks," Lunair smiles at him and accepts her hot dog and drink. She takes a bit too, as he's quiet. She looks thoughtful. "I travel a lot. It's been kinda rare that I'm settled this long. But - I like it. It's really good." She nods. She genuinely seems to like it so far. "This city does seem to have pretty good food," She says. "Have you been here long yourself?" Gabriel bobs his head a bit from side to side, kind of like a metronome, while he finishes chewing the bite he has in his mouth before answering. "About 4 years, give or take. Long enough to get to know the city well, including the good and the bad. And yes, there's some /great/ food around. As long as you can afford it." He smiles for a moment and uses the straw to take a sip of the drink before adding, "Then again. If you do do a lot of work with our mutual acquaintance then you probably can." They are eating. Delays in responses are a norm. Lunair listens, as she eats. A little smile at his comment on the food. She finishes chewing and replies, "Yeah. I don't mention it much because no one likes a braggart," She admits. "But if there is a place you had your heart set on, we should - definitely do that. My treat. Since I have to see that octopus and stuff sometime, too..." It's a strange, friendly logic, but it is an offer for the future too, it seems. "I do some work with him, some on my own and some with other people. I guess I am a bit of a hard worker when I'm not studying and stuff." She considers that. A shrug. "Thanks. I might very well take you up on that. Maybe I can balance it out a bit by paying for the Aquarium. I always enjoy trips to see marine life. But I warn you, we'll have to sit in front of the octopuses tank for a while if we want to see it do its thing. Unless we get lucky. So, what do you study?" Lunair smiles and nods. "Up to you. I don't mind splitting the bill on that one," She tilts her head. She is contemplating it. "And that's okay, it probably does lots of other cool stuff, too." She doesn't seem to mind. Lunair is a patient sort. "And I am majoring in Botany at the moment. It's very peaceful. I like gardening," She replies. "But I can only really study part time." She admits. "I sort of tend to get busy sometimes." Pause. "Hmmm. I bet you'd be into Zoology or something." Gabriel mulls this over for a while and then answers with an impish grin, "Or something. I don't like paperwork so real school is out. Discovery it is for me." That being said he takes another big bite of his dog, this time ending up with cheese sauce and little bits of bacon stuck to the corner of his mouth. "Nothing wrong with that, lots of people study independently," Lunair points out and smiles at his grin. She takes another bite, quiet and thoughtful as she does. She seems quietly amused. She swallows and notes, "It's sort of hard to keep up on deadlines. A lot of my favorite stuff I do on my own time," She remarks. "Like little gardens." Which is an oddly peaceful contrast to her usually rather violent job. "It's just interesting to see what people do and like, in a way. Have you been by the Central Park Zoo?" Gabriel laughs, "Are you kidding? I love zoos, how would I pass that up?" Leaning in a little bit he says in a lower volume, "Heck I was /in/ Central Park Zoo. Spent a day in the otter exhibit, frolicking around with them. Otters know how to have a good time and are great to relax with." Sitting back up he takes another sip of his drink, lips pursed around his straw and eyes on Lunair to see how she's going to react to that little story. Or if she's even going to believe it. "Really?" Lunair brightens a bit, grinning as he laughs. "Then it sounds like a plan," She agrees. But she goes quiet as he leans in a bit to listen. Her distant stare is on him, and she seems a little more focused than usual. "Oh yeah? They do seem like chilled little dudes," She looks thoughtful. She seems to buy it. She did see him go all Captain Amoeba, then turn into a squirrel. And that was just in his boxers. She does pause, turning it over. Her voice is soft, "So you can - any animal you like?" Gabriel looks around the restaurant to make sure no one is watching. After all, he just needs a few seconds. As soon as he thinks he has the moment he needs he reaches out and touches Lunair's hand. A second of amoebaness and suddenly Lunair has a twin, sitting across from her, with some cheese sauce and bacon still hanging out around the corner of her mouth. In a conspiratory whisper Faux-Lunair says, "Not just animals." Lunair goes quiet, peering. She blinks as he touches her hand. Then he does his amoeba thing (which is sorta kinda cool because - just say it! Amoeba!) and her eyebrows lift. Her eyes are definitely wide. She pauses, touches the corner of her mouth with a napkin (just to be safe). "... I see," She replies in a soft whisper back. "That is seriously impressive," She says. But she does seem to believe his story. Gab-air takes a moment to internalize the new feelings and sensations almost as if cataloging what this body feels like and what it can do. Then he notices Lunair unnecessarily cleaning the corner of his mouth and mirrors the movement a few seconds later. "It can be fun." The other Lunair's voice is exactly the same as the original's too. Blink. Lunair seems surprised. "Oh, sorry. It's sort of reflexive when you see your reflection, I guess," She looks apologetic. "But that is - really cool." Smile. "Even if it is odd to see yourself." Hmm. Peer. "I mean. Right there. A mirror lacks some things," She remarks and clarifies. "Just um. Hm. I think I need new clothes." She ponders this. Gabriel looks around the restaurant realizing this might have been a bad idea. Yes, people might have not noticed the change itself but first there was a booth with a young couple sitting at it and now the same booth has a pair of twins sitting at it, without anyone coming or leaving from it. That's attracting attention and people are starting to stare and whisper. "Ummmm... Yeah. Maybe this was a bad idea. Are you almost done with your food? It might be getting close to time for us to get out of here..." Oops. Lunair looks worried. "Yeah, I'm done. I'll take my drink with," She frowns. "I'm sorry." She was partially responsible. "We should um, yeah." Scootch. She furrows her brows, and smiles politely at people. She seems willing to go, yes. Gab-air takes her cup as well and scootches out of the booth. She decides that the people that are really staring need a bit of embarrassment in their life so she wink and blows kisses at a couple of tables on the way out. Once they're outside she relaxes and smiles at her new twin, "Its more than just a mirror image. We're literally twins now, completely identical." An owlishblink. Lunair looks a bit amused as her twin blows kisses on the way out. Oh my. She rubs the back of her head with her free hand, soda in the other hand. "Really? Can you do like I did ...?" Gabriel probably saw Lunair pulling weapons out of nowhere. Read: Creating them. She actually has a pair of interesting powers, and seems curious. "Does that make you Solair?" And she still likes puns. Gab-air laughs at the joke then reaches up as if she was pulling something off a shelf. On the way down she flicks her wrist and two tiny streaks of silver leave her fingertip. A second later two low thunks can be heard and someone with keen eyes would be able to spot two tiny shuriken buried halfway into the trunk of a tree the two girls are walking by. "Oh, yes. I can definitely do that." She smiles placidly, as if what she had just done was nothing special. Blink. Blink. "Well, then." Guess that answers that. Lunair looks a bit startled and nods. "Do you always have to hold my hand a moment to do that? I guess it would be a handy form to have but ..." She seems concerned. "I'm sure it'd help." Yes. Either way, it's all a bit surprising to Lunair. Lunair2 tilts her head a bit to the side, her dark hair falling over one shoulder as she considers the questions. "To do what? Change? Well, I can't change from memory. No thinking, "Oooo, I want to be so and so. Let it be done!" for me. I need to have an input of some kind." At least she is speaking in very low tones so that any random pedestrian walking by can't just hear everything that's being said. Lunair1 glances over. "I see. That's still really neat," She offers. Her own voice is quiet. She sips her soda, as they walk along. "Hm. Was there anything you wanted to see? I might have to pick up some stuff for DP before I go home," She remarks. Alas, time flies. Lunair2 Shakes her head. "No, I just wanted to relax a bit and that's been accomplished. I should be getting home also." As she speaks she pulls out a small notebook and a pen from the pocket of her jeans. Quickly jotting down a number she offers it to Lunair1, "But if you're serious about going to the Aquarium just gimme a call any day." Lunair smiles. "That's good. And thank you. It was lots of fun," She nods. She accepts the number and nods. "Will do. I have lots of sea critters to see," She states. "And besides, I promised at least one awesome dinner, right?" She beams. "Have a good evening, okay?" Gab-air waves as she starts walking towards the subway station, "You too. Be safe out there." Apparently he's not planning on changing back any time soon. Lunair seems a bit surprised, but she goes with it. She can also grok why one wouldn't want to just pop back here and now. She waves back and smiles. Off she goes! Category:Log